


Prison Break

by LQreborn



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Minor Zevran Arainai/Warden, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQreborn/pseuds/LQreborn
Summary: Oneshot for the prompt: Zevran/Warden “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”In which not only the wardens, but the entire party ends up imprisoned in Fort Drakon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Prison Break

‘Not to bring this up at such a delicate time, but you remember when you briefed us about the plan, and I said “of course I’m in”, yes? Well, I am now experiencing an emotion. It is regret.’

Alistair didn’t look up from his desperate search for a way out as he spoke. ‘Never thought I’d say this, but I agree with Zevran.’

‘Alright.’ Maxim was pacing in the cell, brow furrowed deep in concentration. He suddenly stopped, eyes widening with a triumphant glint as the cunning smile playing around his lips grew wider and wider, making him look increasingly like a madman. ‘Alright. So this may or may not have been the stupidest plan I’ve ever had...’

The yet unfinished sentence was rewarded with the anticipated reactions: a pained groan on Alistair’s part, unmasked amusement from his lover, as well as a single raised eyebrow from Morrigan.

‘You mean more stupid than casting tempest in a swamp?’ she injected, looking slightly bemused.

‘That was one time.’ Maxim retorted.

‘Going out of our way to visit a Maker-forsaken village reportedly overrun by darkspawn just in case the merchant wasn’t lying about the free stick?’ Zevran supplied helpfully.

‘The stick did work…’

‘Is it anywhere near “Let us recruit the assassin who tried to kill us and see how that plays out”?’ Alistair mocked.

‘It played out quite well, has it not?’ Zevran inquired with fake innocence, briefly locking eyes with Maxim, who was game.

‘Oh, so very well’ he agreed, throwing an arm over the rogue’s shoulder.

‘Multiple times.’ Zevran added with a grin.

‘The _point_ …’ Morrigan grew impatient.

Maxim clapped. ‘Right. I know how to get us out.’

‘We are shivering with anticipation’ Morrigan announced flatly.

Alistair gave up and sat down on the floor, waiting for the next master plan.

‘We wait until the guards are out of sight. Then Zevran picks the lock--’

‘Am I a joke to you, _mi amor_?’ The Warden looked confused, then remembered where he chose to lay his affections.

‘Maker’s hairy balls, fine. Then we wait for the guards to get back in view, so Morrigan can wave them over and tell them she’s feeling lonely--’

Morrigan threw her head back in mock exasperation. ‘Oh, how big and lonely this prison cell feels with three men in their smallclothes around me!’

‘Point taken. Then… Alistair could, say--’ Alistair’s resigned expression shut him up mid-sentence. Maxim sighed.

‘I have to do everything myself.’ He walked over to the door, and cupped his hands around his mouth. ‘GUARDS!’

The trio was caught off guard by the sudden switch from planning to action, and they all shot a startled look at their leader as the two guards lazily turned their heads towards the cell. Only to drop dead a moment later, judging by the unmistakable sound of armoured bodies meeting stone.

They all blinked in confusion, but the clinking was rapidly followed by footsteps and a single, strange looking shadow with six legs that was soon replaced by friendly faces.

‘The distraction was timely and welcome.’ Sten simply stated, then swung his maul to break the lock, meanwhile Maxim’s mabari excitedly greeted his human through the bars. The warden grinned widely.

“Well, then I guess this is--”

‘...still without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Leave it to Zevran to deliver the deathblow expertly and mercilessly.


End file.
